kingdoms_of_erikavielfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Policy
Wiki rules Edit These are rules for the wiki itself and to be used when making pages/commenting/chatting/adding content/etc. If you have any questions please ask an Admin/Founder (Itzravenboo,XAmberSpiritX and XMirroredX for example) however please don't spam them. If you have already sent a question Please wait for that one to be responded to first. These are the general rules for everything below: * Do not harass other users. * No 18+ content. * Swearing is allowed however don't overdo it. * No spamming. * No advertising. * Decent grammar and spelling. * No offensive content. Making pages Edit Pages such as 'Codetest'/Coding help pages aren't allowed If you wish to test out coding I suggest using Sandboxes wiki. The general rules around these are: * No instant play music unless you are an admin/have permission from a founder. * Not too eye bleeding (if you have trouble please ask a friend to help). * No 18+ Content. * Must be related to the roleplay/story in some way. Anything that isn't should be put as a blog/discussion/forum post or a conversation on the live chat. * Easy to read and a nice format. * WIP/Work in progress Pages that are left too long will be put up for deletion. * No spam. * No advertising. * Art must have permission (Look at character pages for more). * Not so many borders it takes up the whole page. * Do not vanadalise pages/change them without permission. Character pages Edit Character pages include all species. However all characters must be roleplayed as/relevant to the roleplay/up for "Adoption" and if they aren't they will be archived then deleted. When making character pages you must follow these rules and the roleplay rules to avoid your page getting deleted and gaining a warning for your account. Character page names Edit Please call your page the name of your character (First name and surname) as it will be easier to find your exact character when looking for it. Please do not copy other peoples character's first name and surname our main goal is to have a variety of characters. However it is understandable if you have the same first name as another people do in real life after all. Or the same last name as you may be related/Mistake. Both however is not tolerated and considered as theft. The Wikia system automatically tells you if there is another page with the same name as the one you are creating, so this should make it easier to avoid. Character page images Edit If you use art, you should have permission to use it. However if the original source of the picture can't be found (by multiple members) it is perfectly O.K until someone owns up to it/finds the source. Photos of real people however must be not from Instagram/personal social media accounts and must be Models/Actors/characters from movies etc. Youtubers/politicians/etc aren't allowed just for the sheer fact that they will cause arguments please keep this in mind. Please choose people who best match your characters appearance. However we all would prefer if you could get art of your character, this would make it more realistic to how you want them to look. Character page categories/other rules Edit Please add the categories your character falls into, every character page needs the category "Characters". This is for the ease of browsing through pages. Follow all the roleplay rules to actually create your character. Rules on "adopting" characters are on there as well. Location pages Edit Location pages are for houses/towns/countries etc. Smaller locations like Nobles Houses/Shops etc are fine for anyone to make but pages for Kingdoms/Towns/Countries etc NEED permission from an admin. EXTRA pages Edit These are pages like magic/weapons/plants/factions/groups/religions these can be made by anyone as long as they fall in line with the roleplay rules. Make sure they are categorised. Fanfics Edit Fanfics must be at least more than three chapters long and the category fanfic/fanfics to not be deleted. ETC pages Edit Pages that aren't any of the above are considered etc pages and depending on the above they may be deleted or become its own idea. Please do not pour much work into these pages and consult an admin before adding a lot of content to the page. Category:Policies